


Care what you wish for

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mainly Maggie POV, Not Beta Read, Probably a longfic, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2019, Time Travel, heavy s1 references, right after 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Post 2x11. Alex has a nightmare about killing Astra and, a bit reluctant, tells Maggie about it. Maggie does things.





	Care what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIndiaInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/gifts), [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts).



> So.. it isn't fully beta read, so mistakes are all mine. There a chance this will have another chapter or two, but u tell me.
> 
> English isn't my first language but I posted it. Even during an exams' session. You can find my on tumblr as geofender and as @Geo_96_Bee on twitter. We can talk about Sanvers and I take prompts.

 

Maggie knew that her job was dangerous, but not as dangerous as Alex's. Thinking that she was held prisoner and mind-read at her own work place was crazy and she could see the signs of what the White Martians did to her. The agent was stiff, her gaits heavy and her beautiful, beautiful smile... seems forced, like it didn't came from the heart. But she asked her nothing, simply slipping naked under the covers, her chest against Alex's bare and scarred back. It didn't took long to Morpheus to call them to his peaceful reign but their staying wasn't supposed to be long because, all of the sudden, Alex jolted awake screaming. And hell, Maggie has heard enough of screaming in her life to tell that it wasn't a good one.

 

 

« _Cariño_ , I'm here. Breathe with me, okay? »

 

 

Maggie said softly, placing both of her hands on Alex's smooth stomach and started breathing, breathing in from her nose and breathing out from her mouth, careful not to force herself. Alex soon followed and, trying to check her rhythm, she caressed -light, the agent was very jumpy at times- her neck and she found her girlfriend's hair drenched in sweat. She really wanted to protect her from the world and she could do that but... from her dreams? She fucking knew it wasn't possible and all she did was sighing while tying the redhead's hair in a tiny ponytail. 

 

 

« You are too good to me, Saywer. Sometimes, especially right now, I think you aren't real. Like you are... »

 

 

Alex shakily sighed, intertwining her fingers with Maggie's, enjoying the closeness and the warmth. _She wasn't dreaming, this Maggie was real_. 

 

 

« Like I am?» 

 

 

Maggie asked, leaving a kiss on the agent's upper back, precisely on one of her scars. 

 

 

« ...one of my dreams. One of those too good to be true. » 

 

 

The agent sighed more relaxed, her eyelids heavy with sleep. It was still 3 AM. Nothing good happened after 2 AM. And she really felt that, even thought she was in Maggie's arms, one of the safest place in the whole universe. But a memory, a horrible memory resurfaced, one of the many she didn't share with her girlfriend and it wasn't because she didn't trust her but for the simple fact she didn't want to live them again.

 

 

« Well, I'm touching you, Danvers. I feel more real than ever and sounds like you're stuck with me, gorgeous. »

 

 

Maggie mumbled, making Alex's heart melt at the statement. The agent didn't know how the detective could break down her thick armour but... she couldn't slap away the hand she was tending her. Maggie did so much for her.

 

 

« Do you remember, well... Myriad? Well, how can you remember? Probably you were mind-controlled. »

 

 

 

«  _Cariño_ , take your time. And yes, I remember. In a broader sense. Go on. »

 

 

 

«Yeah, right. Some Kryptonians from Fort Rozz were responsible of that but way before they activated Myriad... I killed their leader, Astra. Kara's aunt. Sometimes I feel and see her blood on my hands and I try to... wash it away. Sometimes so strong that my hands start bleeding. I... I don't know how Kara forgave me. She was her only alive relative beside Superman. I... am a killer, Maggie. This hands... I wanted to save lives with them, once. But it seems like, uhm... like a lifetime ago. Like I was a totally different person. »

 

 

Alex was trembling in Maggie's arms, her fingers clenching and unclenching over and over. She didn't find peace, she seemed like a shell of herself in the detective's dark eyes. She hated to see Alex like that but what she hated the most... was being powerless in that situation. She couldn't erase such a specific memory, she couldn't turn back the clock and prevent that event to happen.

 

 

_Wait, she could. No matter the consequences._

 

 

« Alex, you found yourself in a dangerous situation. You did what you had to do, your instinct decided to fight, to react and not to freeze. Putting an end to a life, to a person, isn't pleasant, no matter if they were good, bad or morally grey. I... shot perps and you know that sometimes you can't control exactly the bullets' trajectory. Your target is rarely still and almost every time you have to chase somebody. So yeah... I killed people. Killing is against human nature but sometimes... your survival instinct prevails, sweetie. You didn't enjoyed it and that's what matters. »

 

 

Sobbing, sobbing shook Alex's body, so hard that Maggie had to loose her hold on Alex, to not hurt both of them. She spoke from her heart, she did mean every single word because also herself wanted to hear them. But in about six years of being a cop, none of her girlfriends or her partners -she did date nonbinary people- has ever said that to her. Hell, it was a miracle they understood her crazy and unpredictable schedule.

 

 

And so... Alex slowly calmed down. Her breathing came back to normal, her muscles relaxed and then she was sleeping. The detective followed suit, bone tired for the emotional breakdown Alex went thorough. _She had to do something and the DEO was the key._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sunlight was warming up Maggie's bare back and, at some point, it become so unbrearable she had to wake up. Her gaze laid on Alex's form, still sleeping soundly at... 3 PM. Twelve hours from the nightmare and luckily her girlfriend was resting, covers twisted around her legs. She still had a rough night, apparently. So, the detective gave her her duvet's side, the last thing she wanted was to see Alex physically sick.

 

 

 

_A piece of paper fell from the heavy blanket and, curious as a detective should be, Maggie picked it up and read slowly the content, blinking and squinting her eyes to focus on the small handwriting._

 

_Woke up again at 6 AM and took a sleeping pill. Don't worry for me Sawyer, I'm a doctor and I won't enter in a coma. You were sleeping so well I didn't have the heart to wake you._

 

_Yours, Alex_

 

_P.S. Fresh coffee and your disgusting bagel in the kitchen. Chinese takeout's leftovers in the fridge. Not a great cook but I won't make you starve._

 

 

A smile appeared on her lips, it always touched her heart how Alex knew her usual breakfast, no one stuck around enough -not since Emily, but that was another story she didn't want to tell yet- to know or to care. But again, no one got past her hardass cop facade. She sighed again thinking at the horrible thing she did but that couldn't repair and began getting dressed, pausing between a piece of clothing and another to sip her coffee and nip her bagel, a few crumbs getting on the floor. She didn't have exact so much  time but, after putting on her black leather jacket, Maggie  kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. the sigh she let out was adorable and it hurt so much to leave but she had to do it. For Alex and her mental health.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

You see, Maggie was a by the book cop, one of those who broke the law as little as possible but, in order to get good intel, she had to rely on shady connections and that was the reason she went to a black market, her face covered by a big black hoodie. Her dark brown eyes examined the good in the stands and were captured by a glowing green blade.  

 

 

_Kryptonite,_ she thought picking the blade and weighted it in her hands. The grip seems solid and she wasn't heavier than a small revolver.

 

 

« That would be ten thousand credits, human. Or one hundred dollars. »

 

 

« Deal. »

 

 

Maggie replied, her voice extremely low, extending ten 10 dollars bills to the Syvillian in front of her. Maybe he was a friend or a sibling of the one involved in Roulette's fight ring, but it didn't matter right now.  

 

 

 

« I almost forgot. The original seller told me to also give this to the person who would have bought the knife. It's a Martian device, the user can travel through time because it connect with their mind. Probably it's just a scam. » 

 

 

The Syvillian explained rapidly, as Maggie took the device in her empty hand. It was warm, almost pulsating like a beating heart. And then a strange energy all across her skin made her close her eyes. Like her whole being was... dissolving. And changing. 

 

 

 

Maggie openend her eyes again and the Syvillian in front of her was not here anymore. It was... Darla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

« SECRET SERVICE! DROP THAT KRYPTONITE BLADE ON THE GROUND! »

 

 

_Wait, she knew that voice. It was clearly Alex's. And... shit. She didn't have her badge or any ID with her._


End file.
